Evil Games
by Kanoyame
Summary: Naru never thought games could be so evil. Being stuck in Kurama's house with a whole bunch of perverts...let's just say that she's never going to get married. Just a little humour from my fanfic YUME KOI. I just thought it was funny. Reviews, please! NEW
1. Truth or Dare

**Hello. I suppose my other fan fiction was a failure. Anywho, Dying is going back up, and then everyone will be all happy and crap. But, here's another Yu Yu Hakusho one. Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, because if I did, that'd mean owning Hiei! I only own Naru, my character._

Evil Games 

Naru twitched.

She was beginning to get very, _very _agrivated with the two men and two idiots sitting around her.

Truth or dare was so not her game.

They were now daring her to take off her to strip for them. And she was desperately trying to refuse.

And it wasn't working.

"Come one guys! Just something a teeny bit less…revealing!" she pleaded.

The four looked at each other before Yusuke said, "Fine. Take off everything except your bra and panties."

Naru blushed bright red, and did as he said. She did it slowly, to build their anticipation. After she did so, she stole the blanket off Kurama's couch and wrapped it around herself.

"Kuwubara, truth or dare."

He thought for a moment. "Dare."

Naru grinned. "Kiss Hiei," she ordered.

Hiei's eyes widened. "Onna you will regret the day you-" He was cut off by Kuwubara kissing him. Quite passionately, might I add.

"Revenge never tasted so good," she said as Kuwubara asked, " Naru, truth or dare."

"Dare," she replied bravely.

"You Kiss him," he said with a grin. "French kiss him."

She shrugged, gently kissing Hiei, who was beginning to get very annoyed from being kissed so much. She eventually got him to open his mouth so she could slide her tongue into his mouth.

"Onna, you will regret the day you met me," he growled. She simply shrugged, smiling to herself. "Yusuke, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Call up Keiko and tell her you love her."

Yusuke blushed majorly. "F-fine," he said, taking the phone and dialing Keiko's number. There was a short pause before Keiko answered the phone. "Keiko here," she said.

"Keiko, I-" he began only to be cut off by her.

"**YUSUKE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WANT YOU OVER HERE NO-"**

"I love you," he said simply.

Keiko stopped her rage. "What?"

"I love you," he repeated.

"I'll be right over. Kurama's right?"

"Hai-" _Click._

-Insert Dial Tone.-

"She's coming over."

"Oh joy," Naru said sarcastically.

"I'm bored," Kuwubara complained.

"Strip Poker anyone?" Kurama asked, grinning evilly, his eyes gold instead of green.

**End.**

_Well, how was it? Did I do good? Yay! Reviews, and I'll put another chapter._

_I read all of my reviews. So, please share your ideas!_

_Ciao! _


	2. Strip Poker

Hello again. How are things? That's nice. Thanks for reviewing. So, here are a few replies to a few reviews I thought were worthy of replies. XD

_HieiX- _Hey thanks!

_Flamara Cat Eyes- _Youko's such a womanizer, eh?

_Icefire2- _I go the idea from my friend's fan-fic. It was pretty funny, ne?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just my character Naru, who I bought off the black market. She's a very good slave. XD Just kidding._

Evil Games  
Strip Poker  
Chapter two

Naru twitched.

She officially hated Kurama, Kuwubara, Hiei, Yusuke, and Keiko. They were beating her….

….in strip poker.

As the statuses stand:  
_Kurama- _Fully clothed  
_Yusuke- _Pants  
_Kuwubara- _Boxers

_Hiei- _Shirt was off  
_Keiko- _Bra, skirt, socks  
_Naru- _…Doing anything to avoid removing her bra.

The loser – Naru – turned beat red. "I. Hate. You. All." She twitched, letting out a low growl. Keiko tackled her to the ground, and they wrestled, just so she could undo Naru's bra strap. "C'mon! Hold still!"

"Meep!" There was silence before Keiko sat up, smiling triumphantly. "Why do I agree to your evilness?" Naru sat up, one arm crossed over her chest, the other hand holding her cards.

"Because you love us!" Kuwubara exclaimed.

Cricket: _Chirp chirp…_

"Ok, maybe not," Kurama said.

Keiko removed her skirt.

"I dispise this game," Hiei growled as he pulled off his fighting-kimono pants, revieling white boxers with hearts on them and Naru's name written on each heart.

Naru stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Staaaare.

"What!" Hiei snapped.

"You like NARU!" Kuwubara teased.

Hiei turned crimson.

Naru _had been _crimson. She now turned beat red.

Yusuke stared at Hiei and then Naru.

Yusuke's expression: OO

Then he burst out laughing.

"Detective, shut up," Hiei ordered.

Yusuke did not cease his laughter.

"Shut up Yusuke!" the Koorime was getting quite angry.

"I hate strip poker," Naru said, standing up and going upstairs to put her clothes on.

"How about the category game instead?" Hiei suggested.

"The one in the pool? Sure," Kurama said, standing up.

"Put on your swimsuits boys and girls, we're goin' swimming!" Keiko and Yusuke exclaimed in unision.

And that was the end of that.

End.

_Well, in the next chapter, you'll learn how to play the category game. It's simple really…_

_Did I do well this time, too? Reviews please! I read all my reviews!_

_Ciao!_


	3. Category Game

**Disclaimer: **Hey! Welcome back to another _wonderful _episode of 'Evil Games'. In this chapter, can Naru redeem herself? She calls up a friend, AKA Kaori by Flamara Cat Eyes! She is the winner of the contest because she was the only one who submitted a character. So, please, review and enjoy.

**Category Game: **It's pretty easy. One person stands on the edge of the pool or diving board, facing away from the pool, and picks a category i.e: colours. The other players, still in the water, hang onto the edge of the pool. They each pick a colour and keep it in their minds. When the person on the edge/diving board calls out the colour that someone has picked, the person has to swim as quietly as they can. If they get caught, they're it.

If the 'it' person turns around and no one went yet, then they have to take a step forward. Easy, right?

**Evil Games  
**_Category Game_

Naru snickered as she snuck down the stairs. How perfect was this? Everyone was outside in the pool; the house deserted. She slid down the hall past the stairs, and into Mrs. Minniamo's office. Her eyes landed on one thing and one thing only:

The telephone.

It was her savior! Even Hudini wasn't this smart. She picked up the receiver and dialed a number. After five rings, a girl picked up.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Kaori!" Naru cried, practically knocking Kaori off her feet. "Did you know that you're my best friend?"

Even though she was on the other end of the phone, Naru could tell Kaori was getting shifty eyed. "You say that on rare occasion."

Naru blinked. "What ever do you mean?"

"What do you want me to do?"

She grinned. Kaori was always good at guessing why she called. "You know where Kurama lives, right?"

"I'm his freakin' neighbor, Nay," Kaori commented dryly.

Naru sweat dropped. "Right… well, come over. I need you. Bring a swim suit." Then she hung up. 

In a matter of seconds, Kaori was at the door.

Kaori was pretty. Or, Naru thought she was. Her black hair reached her waist, and was usually up in a ponytail. But today it wasn't! She had deep blue eyes that seemed to pierce through your very soul…though Naru never got that feeling. She wore jeans, a random tee-shirt (today it was a happy bunny that says 'I rock, you suck, deal with it'), and beat up sneakers. But she held a swimsuit in her hand.

"Hi," she said bluntly.

Naru backed away from the door and allowed Kaori entry. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama was standing on the edge of the diving board because he was it. He closed his eyes and said, "Emotions." What a category. ( Kurama: Hey, you're making me do this!)

"Love."

No sound.  
"Happiness."

For kicks, Naru splashed the water. Kurama spun around. Sulking, he took a step forward.

"Anger."

Kaori silently took a deep breath, and went under water. In a matter of moments, she was at the other side. Kurama still hadn't noticed.

"AHEM!" She said quiet loudly.

Kurama seemed to have not heard her. 

"Kurama…" Yusuke said. He pointed to the other side of the pool. Kurama craned his neck and sulked, seeing he missed his chance to redeem himself.

"Boredem."

Here, Hiei and Naru went silently under at the same time. They came up for air, but Kurama heard them. He spun around, and dove in the pool.

The couple swam franticlly to the other side. Kurama grabbed Naru's ankle.

Naru stared at him for the longest time.

"I hate you."

Kaori, knowing what was coming, sprinted after Naru, who was running into the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Poor Naru! And congradulations to Flamara Cat Eyes, AKA Mayumi, for winning the character contest. Congrats!_

Review!

Ciao!


End file.
